Our Free Time
by MoggieDaydreamer
Summary: After the events of Our Shadows, Yu and Yosuke have some fun time in many different ways ;) Part 3 of the Our Life Series, Previous work- Our shadows
1. I just want to call you

**Chapter 1- I just want to call you!**

Yu fiddled with the bracelet on his right arm just seeing the bracelet made him miss Yosuke even more how he couldn't wait to get back to the place he truly called home. Everyone seemed fascinated by the big city of Tokyo however Yu just felt like it was a city. There was no connection in this place unlike Inaba where you could actually form some true bonds everyone was just so busy in Tokyo. Yu flopped down on his bed even though it was 11pm he thought there would be no harm in at least trying to call his Boyfriend. Yu was surprised when Yosuke answered in an instant.

"Sup Partner" His sweet voice replied and Yu couldn't help picturing his face. "It's nothing much just wanted to hear your voice" Yu whispered down the phone. He could almost imagine the blush that was forming on his partners face. "You hear my voice everyday bro" Yosuke laughed nervously. Yu could tell by his breathing that something was a little off. "what's up?" Yu asked."Nothing bro don't worry about it" Yosuke laughed again which only pipped Yu's curiosity more.

Yosuke tried to calm himself. Of course Yu would notice if he wasn't careful. Yosuke had been lying down listening to some music before going to sleep however he couldn't stop picturing Yu. He had only been innocently looking at the picture of him and Yu together but a desire had overcome him and now hearing Yu's voice was making him grow harder by the minute. "So umm what you been up to today?" Yosuke thought if he at least kept the conversation normal he would be able to ignore this feeling. "Nothing much same old day really" Yosuke sighed. "Hey what you wearing right now?" Yu suddenly asked out of nowhere. "What kind of question is that" Yosuke laughed. "Please I want to know" Yosuke sighed again. "I'm just wearing my pyjamas dude." Why was Yu asking him this question? "The brown ones that button up right" Yu asked and Yosuke replied. Yosuke swore he heard Yu mutter something. "Why don't you open one of them buttons then" Yu said in a soft and sexy voice that made Yosuke twitch. Yosuke had a feeling he knew where this was going and he definitely didn't want to stop. Obeying Yu's command he opened his top button. "You better join me too. I don't have to ask what you're wearing it's that white tshirt right. It better be coming off" Yosuke said. He didn't want Yu to be the only one who had fun. "Whatever you say partner" The voice of Yu whispering that one word made Yosuke even harder. Yu only called him partner when he was concerned, showing affection or horny and he already knew which one Yu was feeling.

Yosuke couldn't help but picture Yu stripping himself and seeing that naked torso underneath. How he wished he could actually see it. "If that's the case you're going to slowly undo one button at a time whilst pressing your hand against that that erection you have. But you can't touch it just yet" Yosuke could almost hear Yu's cockiness from over the phone. "Dude how long have you known" Yosuke asked. He really couldn't hide anything from Yu. "Since I asked what was up. Your breathing was a little too funny so I had a feeling it would be something like this." Yu replied matter of fact. "Geez you win" Yosuke did what he was told slowly unbuttoning his shirt whilst pressing his hand against his own erection. He could feel his budge growing bigger and bigger and was causing he to shuffle side to side."Now then with your other hand why don't we start exploring them sensitive nipples of yours" Yu requested. Yosuke could hardly wait. "You better do it with me. It will feel on my own" Yosuke hoped that if he was getting this pleasure then at least Yu should get something back as well. "If that's what you want I shall happily provide it" Yu whispered and with that Yosuke began twiddling his own nipple. The slight moans that were coming from Yu's mouth were only arousing Yosuke more as he began to moan even more.

Yu couldn't help himself the image of Yosuke doing all those lewd things filled his mind and was making him hornier by the second. "You should remove all your clothes and expose your naked body to me" He smirked. He could just image what Yosuke was doing right now. He could hear the sound of rustling and Yosuke moving about. "I..I'm finished" He replied and Yu had to keep it together. "Well done now why don't you do that sexy move where you lick your fingers and insert them in yourself" Yu said just thinking on the thought made him even harder to the point he began removing his own clothes. "o..okay" What followed was the sounds of Yosuke filling the phone. Yu could barely contain himself as he began stroking his own member. "y..yuuu" Yosuke moaned through the phone erotically. Yu could only return the favour. "Yosuke" He mumbled through ragged breathes. Yosuke could barely contain himself as he felt himself stretching and wanted Yu more than ever. "Partner I want you so bad right now" Yosuke mumbled and Yu replied with a moan. Both Yosuke and Yu's voice were rising as they both started rubbing their members with more intensity till they both came. Yosuke quickly looked down and noticed the mess he had made but didn't regret it one bit. " mhmmm you should do that more often Yosuke" Yosuke could almost imagine Yu grinning through the Phone. "shut up" Yosuke replied embarrassed. "There was another reason I wanted to call. I was wondering if you were free next month for my birthday. I was thinking of meeting up with everyone and planning a party or something and well there was something I was gonna ask you as well" Yu suddenly seemed secretive and embarrassed himself but Yosuke decided not to question it for now. "Sure thing I'll make sure my schedule is Junes free" Yosuke said proudly. Yu smiled happy at the response "I'll let you know more details later, night beautiful x " Yu whispered down the phone making Yosuke blush. "godammit Yu" Yosuke blushed but couldn't help feeling happy. "night partner x"

 _This took so long to upload because I had writers block for ages. These stories are mainly the smut and filler so I can set up the next major storyline but I hope you enjoy the smut in the mean time ;)_


	2. Birthday Fun Friday

**"Birthday Fun ~ Friday**

Yu paced around his apartment for what seemed to be forever. Watching time pass by was only making the wait worse however Yu found he couldn't help but look over in the clock's direction every now and then. He sighed letting himself fall onto the sofa thankfully his parents were out for the weekend which meant he had the place to himself and all his friends were coming over from Inaba to celebrate his birthday. Yu couldn't be more thankful to his amazing friends for putting in the effort for him but more importantly it meant that Yosuke would be staying over as well. Yu had managed to stay in contact with Yu fairly easily after all they called each other nearly every day or would video chat but something about that just wasn't the same so Yu was relieved that the day had finally come. All his friends were coming on the Friday (today) and heading back on the Sunday. Saturday was Yu's birthday so it actually had good timing. He knew that Chie and Yukiko had booked a hotel together as had Naoto and Kanji. Rise had pulled the short straw and had to pair with Teddie which Yu was grateful for since it meant Yosuke could stay over at his. Yu looked up at the clock once more happy to see it was time to set off to meet everyone at the station. He grabbed his bag and headed out ready for the day to come.

"Are we there yet" Chie whined kicking her legs up and down. Yosuke sighed. Any longer stuck with Chie on a train might actually drive him insane. "We are almost there Jeez can't you shut up for a moment." Yosuke complained. Chie pushed her cheeks out. "It's taking so loooooong though" Yukiko gave Chie a quick smile. "Be patient we shall get to see Yu soon" Yosuke was so grateful that Yukiko was there to calm Chie down a bit. Naoto was sitting on the other side absorbed in a book whilst Kanji was knitting something for Yu's birthday. "TEDDIE" Everyone turned round to see a very angry Rise storming around and Teddie running away as fast as possible. "I know it was you who ate my chocolates. I was going to eat them with Senpai" Rise whined clearly looking upset. Teddie who seemed to show no remorse for his actions just smiled. "I couldn't help it they were beary delicious" Chie and Yukiko had to hold Rise back as she tried to grab hold of Teddie. If Yosuke had any expectations of this being a quiet trip he was very much mistaken. He couldn't wait to get to the train station for more than one reason.

Yu watched as the train pulled up on the platform. Excitement filled up inside him and he waited to greet his friends. Soon enough he saw Naoto and Kanji leave the train first. "Senpai" Kanji came over and gave him a fist bump which Yu returned. " If I were you I would stay out the way for a bit" Kanji whispered looking behind him. "Why what's happened?" Yu asked suddenly concerned. "It's nothing to worry about." Naoto said quickly reading Yu's expression. "It just Teddie stole some of Rise's chocolates and the others are doing the damage control" Naoto explained. Yu laughed at the thought grateful it wasn't something more serious. Soon enough he saw Rise, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie and Yosuke leave the train all disgruntled and tired. "Senpai I had some delicious chocolates I wanted to share with you but the stupid bear ate them" Rise flung herself into Yu's arms and Yu noticed Yosuke give him a look of jealously which Yu couldn't help but find amusing. "I heard don't worry about it. I'm sure we will be able to find some more delicious chocolates to share with everyone" Yu smiled. "Awww Senpai you're the best" Rise grinned. "Does this mean I am forgiven" Teddie asked and Rise shot daggers at him. "It's good to see you again Yu" Yukiko said blushing a little and Chie came up putting her arm around Yukiko. "Yeah seems like forever" Yu smiled. "It's great to see you all again" Yosuke jumped in front of the group and grinned "So what's the plan partner?" He said winking at Yu. Yu hadn't really thought that far ahead he was just glad to have his friends back he didn't really mind what they did. "Hey I know a club not far from here that owes me a favour maybe we can have some fun" Rise smiled mischievously. "Are you sure that's a good idea after what happened last time" Naoto inputted but it seemed like it was too late. "Yeah I wanna go and dance with all the ladies" Teddie said dancing around the group. Yukiko and Chie didn't put up any complaints either. "Looks like we are going to this club of yours then" Yosuke said and Yu nodded making it final. "Well then we all better go and get ready. We need to look our best for senpai's birthday" and so the group split up and got ready. Chie, Rise and Teddie were one group. Kanji, Yukiko and Yosuke were another. Leaving Yu with Naoto.

Yosuke walked round the shops of Tokyo what seemed to be forever mainly because Yukiko decided she had to get a red dress to impress. Kanji and Yosuke stood in the corner watching Yukiko shop. "Aren't you getting anything to impress Naoto with" Yosuke winked and joked knowing that Kanji had the biggest crush on the detective. Kanji looked embarrassed. "I already came prepared Naoto thought it was a good idea. Anyway what about you? Aren't you going to get something to impress Senpai with? It's his birthday after all." Yosuke stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't possible for Kanji to know about their relationship. Yu had promised he wouldn't tell anyone till Yosuke was ready but now his heart was pumping. "Hahaha Why would I do that?" Yosuke laughed. Kanji just looked confused. "Well you are senpai are dating aren't you" Yosuke felt like his whole world was crashing down. He knew that one day he would have to tell people about his relationship with Yu. He just didn't expect today to be that day. "It's okay only me and Naoto know. I mean It's cool man. I understand that feeling all too well" Kanji must have sensed Yosuke awkwardness and was now trying to comfort him. "Hold it together Yosuke, You knew this was going to happen someday just accept it" Yosuke pep talked to himself. " You're not wrong but please don't tell the others yet I'm not ready for that" Kanji nodded "course not that's not my secret to tell" Yosuke felt a new bond between him and Kanji and felt bad for all the times he had teased him about his sexuality but it seemed like Kanji understood. "Well Yukiko gonna be here forever so we may as well look round for something" Yosuke could only nod.

Yu and Naoto had headed back to Yu's house to find something for him to wear. Naoto had explained that she and Kanji had already brought some outfit for an event like this so it was just Yu. The more Yu looked in his wardrobe the more frustrated he got at the lack of party clothes. He wanted to look good especially for Yosuke. "Nothing interesting you" Naoto asked from the living room. Yu sighed and walked back to her. "Nope I have nothing" Naoto gave a small smile and handed Yu a bag. "I had a feeling something like this would happen so I came prepared. Call it an early birthday present. Afterall you want to look for Yosuke-Senpai don't you" Yu laughed. It really shouldn't be a surprise that Naoto had found out. "Looks like you got me" Yu said and Naoto smiled. "It was pretty obvious from the way you and especially Yosuke was acting" she said matter of fact. Yu opened the bag to see a pair of very fancy black trousers, A loose white button up shirt and a black waist coat with matching black shoes. It made quite the statement and Yu couldn't thank Naoto enough as he went to get dressed. "What do you think" Yu asked as he came out the bedroom. Naoto who was wearing a dark blue suit smiled "I think Yosuke will love it"

Everyone gathered on the streets of Tokyo not far from the Club Rise had recommended. Yu couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Yosuke. He was wearing a pair of Skinny red jeans slightly different to his ones back at home and left no room for the imagination and a tight fitting T shirt. Yu had to contain himself from the shock and instant arousal. Yosuke on the other hand was far more impressed by Yu. His outfit looked so professional and cool and Yosuke had to hold back his own desires. The both of them shared a glance before Rise butted in. "Come on guys let's go and party!" Rise lead the way into the club and the others followed. As always Rise had managed to get them a VIP room on the top floor where they could see everything happening on the dancefloor. Teddie had already gone off and was dancing with women downstairs. "Geez that bear really can't control himself" Yosuke said to the others who laughed at Teddie's attempts. Yosuke suddenly became aware that Yu was right behind him. "Neither can I" He whispered in Yosuke's ear causing the boy to Jump. "We got the drinks" Yukiko and Chie called out passing out drinks to each member.

The night started out quite relaxed. Rise talked about her recent tour, Naoto explained some of her recent investigations, Chie was applying herself to joining the police force and showed off her cool new moves whilst Yukiko was acting very waitress like. But as the night went on and the drinks kept coming Yu could feel himself getting tipsier. Everyone was engaged in drunken conversation about something Chie had suggested. Yu wasn't even sure what it was because he only was paying attention to one person. "Lets play truth or dare!" Rise suddenly declared. Everyone looked round nervously but didn't stop Rise. The first person to fall victim was Kanji. "Truth or Dare Kanji" Rise said in a teasing voice. Kanji looked confused as ever " Ummm truth" He said finally causing Rise to giggle. "Is it true that you have feelings for Naoto" Both Kanji and Naoto looked shocked and Kanji was increasingly getting flustered. "What kind of question is that" Kanji responded but Rise high off the drinks just laughed. " You picked truth you have to tell the truth" Kanji looked nervously at Naoto and looked down. "Well it's not like I feel nothing for her" Everyone wooed at this causing both Naoto and Kanji to become more flustered but Rise carried on. The next victim being Chie. "I pick dare no way am I risking truth with you" Rise smiled mischievously again. " I dare you to kiss Yukiko" Rise demanded looking pleased with herself. Chie didn't put up as much of a fight but Yukiko looked extremely embarrassed as the girls kissed. Next was Yosuke's turn. Yosuke hadn't been paying much attention but now he was in this situation he knew his next move would be crucial. He couldn't risk Rise exposing him and Yu here whilst they were all drunk. "Dare" Yosuke said firmly. " I dare you to sit on Senpai's lap for the rest of the night." Yosuke sighed in relief. Thankfully that was an easy one as Yosuke headed over to wear Yu was sat and placed himself on top of him. That's when Yosuke felt Yu's member throbbing against him. Yosuke looked over at Yu who was flushed bright red. "Sorry Yosuke you're just too sexy" Yu purred in his ear causing Yosuke to blush as well. Rise carried on the game like normal but Yu was distracted even more now. Every move Yosuke made caused him to twitch and thrust his hips up trying to hold back the moans. Yosuke had noticed this as well and tried to stay as still as possible. "Mhmmm Your so sexy Yosuke, If we weren't in front of people right now, I would strip you completely and fuck you over that table" Yu whispered in his ear. " What the hell bro" Yosuke replied blushing furiously. Yu just grinned tracing his hand up his partner's thigh. "Seems like you like that idea as much as I do" Yu purred massaging Yosuke's now growing member. "Partner people are going to see" Yosuke whimpered falling deeper into Yu. "Let them see. I want everyone to know that your mine and mine alone" Yu continued massaging Yosuke erection and Yosuke was now holding back his own moans surprised no one had notice them yet. The tightness of Yosuke's jeans were now showing the obvious bulge and Yosuke had no way of escaping Yu's clutches without everyone else seeing it too. Yu continued to rub Yosuke. " mhmm I want to see you cum in your pants, you will be so flustered trying to keep sweet voice of yours down and that turns me on even more" Yosuke didn't know how much more he could take. Thank goodness there was a table in front of them giving them some privacy at least. " Come on Yosuke, You can't keep this up for long, Just let go, Let me see you cum Partner " Yu began thrusting his hips against Yosuke grinding against his ass and this was causing even more sensations to run though him and the way Yu had whispered partner in his ear was all to much for Yosuke. "aaa.. Y..yuu I'm gonna…" Yosuke tried to hold back the moans instead bit his hand as he felt the warm liquid spread across his boxers and jeans. Yu grinned triumphantly. Shit was all Yosuke could think. He was hot and flushed and now sticky and wet because of Yu and here Yu was smiling. Yosuke did the only thing he could and began grinding down on Yu's member. This caused Yu to twitch and thrust into him. "Your such a jerk making me cum in front of everyone. I'm gonna teach you a lesson" Yosuke carried on thrusting until Yu whispered his name in his ear and Yosuke felt the same warmth leak from Yu as well.

"Well that's it the game's over" Naoto had helped Yukiko and Rise get up and they swayed side to side. Kanji came over and helped Naoto with the two girls and Chie swayed side to side but still seemed alive. " We are gonna take this guys back to their hotel. Will you be alright getting back" Naoto asked Yu. Yu nodded unable to say anything and was glad when the others left. The next challenge was hiding their obvious stains when leaving the club which was a hard task and Yosuke was pretty sure some people had spotted them. Thankfully the convience store was open and Yu quickly grabbed two pairs of boxers and jogging bottoms for them to change into. Yu lead Yosuke to his house and collapsed on the bed. Yosuke followed him feeling like all his strength had gone.

The next morning Yu woke up with a massive headache. He pulled the covers of him and looked over to where Yosuke was sleeping peacefully. Yu tried to remember what had happened last night then he took one look at the dirty pile of laundry and remembered everything. Damn who knew Yu was a horny drunk. He was going to have to make it up to Yosuke so the first step was making breakfast in bed. After making breakfast Yu walked in to see Yosuke wake up. "Sorry things may of got out of hand last night" Yu said passing the food to Yosuke. "You were such a jerk but I gotta admit it was kinda hot seeing you like that" Yosuke said blushing. Yu grinned. "Does that mean I can do it more often" Yosuke's face dropped. "Hell no I couldn't face the embarrassment" Yosuke said and Yu walked over to him and smiled. Yosuke looked up at Yu and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday Partner"

 _To be continued.._


	3. Birthday Fun Saturday

Our Free Time- Birthday Fun ~ Saturday

Yosuke ate his food quietly as Yu sat on the end of the bed watching him with that longing look in his eyes. Yosuke did feel a bit weird but since it was Yu's birthday he couldn't really complain instead he decided to make conversation after all, it beats sitting in the silence"I heard the others were coming over today" Yosuke asked Yu. Yu nodded. "I decided that a nice get together would be fun especially after last night" Yu looked guilty just thinking about what he had done to Yosuke. No he couldn't think thoughts like that otherwise it would end up turning him on all over again. "I guess if we have guests I should go and get ready" Yosuke climbed out of bed, yawning on the way out which Yu found adorable. As Yosuke went for a shower, Yu decided to get the place ready. He pulled out the party food and began placing it on the table spreading out a variety of different food. He got non-alcoholic drinks from out the fridge. They definitely didn't want a repeat of last night "Hey let me pick the music" Yosuke emerged from the shower with other his pyjama bottoms on and Yu couldn't help but feel hugely turned on by the state of a freshly washed Yosuke. Yosuke began browsing through Yu's selection of music picking out the albums he liked. Yu decided to distract himself by putting up some of the decorations his parents had left him. If he stayed by Yosuke much longer he was sure he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

Yosuke finally satisfied with the selection of music went back to Yu's bedroom to finish getting changed. He pulled open his suitcase and looked at plastic bag poking out of it. He could only hope that Yu liked his present. He blushed thinking what he managed to get Yu but he couldn't back out now. "It's Yu's birthday I just gotta do it" Yosuke slipped the bag back in the suitcase and pulled out Yu's smaller gift. The one his friends would not question.  
Speaking of which he was sure he just heard the doorbell ring. Yosuke walked out into the living room and saw Yu go to answer the door. "Senpai Risette is here" Rise grinned pulling Yu into a hug. "Happy birthday Senpai" she said cheerfully. Yu just laughed it off. "Thank you Rise" He said politely. Rise was followed by Teddie, Then Chie and Yukiko and at last Naoto and Kanji. They all sat down round the TV with Yu in the middle whilst Yosuke went to start up the music. "Senpai you're going to loooove my present." Rise said getting closer to Yu which was making Yosuke angrier by the second. "Rise have you considered that Yu may want his personal space" Naoto said it in such a way that wasn't cruel but also straight to the point. Yosuke made a mental note to thank Naoto later. "Sensei Sensei I have a present for you" Teddie ran over all excited and handed Yu a large squishy package. "Umm thank you Teddie" Yu looked at the present feeling slightly worried at what Teddie could have got him. He began to slowly open the wrapping paper bit by bit to reveal…

A Maid outfit?

Everyone looked as surprised as Yu felt. This was not what he was expecting in the slightest. "Teddie why the hell did you get a Maid's outfit for" Chie questioned. Teddie just laughed. "I heard Sensei on the phone that he wanted a Nurse outfit but I couldn't find one so I picked a maid!" Teddie said with pride and both Yu and Yosuke looked straight at each other. Yu had been making a joke a Yosuke that he was going to dress up as a nurse to wind Yosuke up but it had only been a joke. Now that a maid dress was in his hands the idea was becoming more appealing. "Umm thank you Teddie. I shall find a use for it" Yu grinned at the others then looked over to Yosuke and winked making Yosuke blush slightly. "Here" Kanji then got up and slid his present across the table "It ain't nothing special but I wanted to thank you for all you done you know" Kanji scratched the back of his head clearly embarrassed. When Yu opened it he found hand knitted plushies of each of their persona's. Yu noticed that Izanagi and Jiraiya were connected by red string which made Yu grin. "Thank you Kanji they are great" Yu beamed at him. Kanji sat down looking even more embarrassed " thank you Naoto as well for the early present" Yu thought it was important to mention that just in case people thought Naoto hadn't got him anything. Naoto just smiled then Chie barged in "Here, Here look at mine" Chie had managed to buy him a selection of Kung-Fu films. "There some of the best ones there so you better watch them" Chie said grinning. "I shall thank you" Yukiko was next passing Yu a small present which contained a small gem. "I thought you might find it interesting sorry if it's a boring present" Yukiko said with a small smile. "No its very pretty" Yu smiled which made Yukiko smile more then all of a sudden..

"Senpai Senapi open my present. I filled it with lots of love" Rise said pulling on Yu's arm. Yosuke clicked his tongue annoyed at Rise's constant efforts to get Yu's attention. Yu opened the box that Rise had wrapped to find lots of girly looking chocolate, a necklace and a gold wristwatch. "I don't know what to say, these are very expensive" Yu said looking down wondering how much these had cost Rise. "Anything for you, I have one last thing" it happened so fast it couldn't even be stopped. Rise leant down and kissed Yu straight on his lips. Yu sat there in stunned silence whilst Yosuke filled with rage stood up quickly and stormed off. Yu looked to see Rise smiling "Did you like that Senpai. A special kiss from me to you" Yu couldn't understand Rise. He had sent her that message asking for advice ages ago. Rise surely knew he was interested in someone else so why had she kissed him. In front of Yosuke of all people. "That was very rude Rise you should at least ask permission before you kiss someone" Naoto pointed out but Rise just looked offended "But that just totally ruins the mood besides I like Yu" Yu sighed he didn't really want to let Rise down in front of everyone. He was going to have to tell them about him and Yosuke one day. "I have something I want to tell everyone but not today. I'm coming up to your graduation party maybe we could meet up after and I shall explain everything. Rise I appreciate what you have done for me but I would rather be kissed by the person I love" Yu tried to explain in the simplest way possible and the least cruel way but whether it worked or not Yu was unsure. "Come on we should be heading back soon" Kanji lead the way and soon enough the others followed, Rise looking very dejected. "I hope everything works out between you and Yosuke" Naoto said looking over at the room Yosuke had stormed off to."I'll work something out, I'm more worried about what Rise may do. I guess I'm going to have to tell her soon" Yu said thoughtfully. Naoto nodded. "People will start to become suspicious soon enough. It's better you get this out the way with" Yu nodded "Yeah I just hope Yosuke will be okay with it" Naoto smiled. "I'm sure if you explain it to him Yosuke won't mind afterall he told Kanji the other day maybe he's more ready than you think anyway I best be off" Naoto waved Yu goodbye leaving Yu to comfort Yosuke.

p class="MsoNormal"Yosuke had been sat inspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYu's bedroom for what seemed like a good hour. He had heard the others talking but had shoved his head under Yu's pillow. At first he was angry at Rise. He was Yu's partner, The only person that could kiss him was Yosuke however the more he thought about it seemed only natural that Rise would try to woo Yu. " Yosuke I'm coming in okay" Yu slowly opened the door seeing Yosuke lying on his bed. By the look on his face it was clear that he had been crying for a while. "Yosuke" Yu began but Yosuke stopped him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted the way I did after all you and Rise would be the perfect couple. I mean who wouldn't want to go out with a mega idol. She pretty and hot and better than me in every way" Yosuke looked down at the floor feeling the tears start to swell again. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You should go out with Rise" Yosuke let the words hang in the air but Yu came over and hugged him as hard as style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You know you're an idiot right. The only person I have ever loved is you. I don't care what anyone else has to say about style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEven if the most popular prettiest most talented girl came up to me right now and asked me out I would still choose you so please don't say I'm better off with someone else" Yu could feel himself getting emotional now but he had to keep it together for Yosuke. "You shouldn't doubt yourself so much. There are so many amazing qualities about you and I love every single one of them. They make you who you are and I wouldn't have it any other way. Yosuke I love you how many times do I have to say it for you to believe me" Yu gently cupped Yosuke's face wiping the tears out of his eyes. "I'm sorry Partner it's just.. Im so scared of you leaving me. I always think that's there's someone better for you out there and that scares me because I love you so much and I don't want to be on my own again" Yosuke clinged to Yu not wanting to let go and Yu only held him tighter. "Then you have nothing to worry about because I will never leave you ever" Yu then leant down slightly kissing Yosuke on the lips. They were very wet and sloppy but they belonged to Yosuke and that was all that matter to Yu.

Before I forget I should give you your birthday present" Yosuke pulled out a small box of chocolates and passed them to Yu. "Is this all you get your boyfriend for his birthday" Yu joked and Yosuke blushed. "There is something else but close your eyes for a bit" Yu nodded letting Yosuke do his thing. Yosuke pulled out the plastic bag and quickly ran to the bathroom hoping that Yu wouldn't peek. "I can't believe I'm doing this" he thought to himself but Yu had been so understanding and caring especially tonight Yosuke felt like he had to show Yu how much he loved him too. Yosuke pulled out the cat outfit cringing slightly at the picture on the front. The first part was a small furry black tank top like thing that only seemed to cover just over his nipples. The next part was a pair of black fluffy shorts matching the top however it seemed to have apartments for opening the front and the back entrances and Yosuke didn't want to think how that could be used. He pulled on the finishing touches.

Collar with bell, Check.

Black cuffs, Check.

Cute black cat ears, Check.

And last but not the least the tail which seemed to also be a butt plug. Yosuke had been the most worried about this one. He pulled out the lube that he had already prepared and opened up the back of the shorts teasing the lube into him. He gasped as the cold liquid made its way in and Yosuke could only moan as he slowly inserted his finger in there to stretch himself out. When he felt he was wet enough he slowly pushed the tail in and if he was horny already he was now. Suddenly Yosuke was filled with excitement as he walked back to Yu. Still embarrassed but exited at what Yu's reaction would be. "Ready" Yosuke called as he entered the bedroom once more. Yu opened his eyes and saw the most amazing thing ever. Yosuke dressed as a cat. "Yosuke you look so ….sexy" Yu could hardly contain himself. The moment he saw Yosuke all the blood had flown the one area and Yu could only bite his lips. "mhmmm This has to be the best birthday present just look at how amazing you look but you already know that don't you that's why your reacting down here" Yu brushed his hand across the fabric holding Yosuke's very erect member. Yosuke jolted in pleasure and let out a moan. " Your already moaning for me, Your so dirty Yosuke" Yu slid his hands down Yosuke's waist feeling the exposed skin. Yosuke was twitching in every direction with each of Yu's touches clearly feeling the pleasure spread across him. "I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight partner, but we are going to leave these on. It would be such a waste to take them off" Yosuke moaned once more "Y…uuu I can't hold back much longer" He whispered. "You are such a dirty cat you already want me and I have hardly touched you" Yu slipped one hand up the very revealing top and began twisting Yosuke's nipple causing Yosuke to moan louder. " Hey Partner why don't you meow for me" Yosuke looked up surprised but nodded shyly. "Meooow~~" Yosuke held both his hands up as he did it and it was too much for Yu's throbbing member. "I have an idea" Yu pulled Yosuke down on the floor revealing the mirror in front of them. " I want you to see all the lewd expressions you make and that beautiful sexy face you make when you come all over here" Yu reached down pulling open the front apartment of the shorts to release Yosuke member which was already covered in pre-cum. "Yuuu touch me" Yosuke moaned. He couldn't believe that Yu had placed him in front of a mirror but even though it was embarrassing it was also kinda hot. " I want to hear you beg for it" Yu whispered in Yosuke's ear. "Show me how much you want to " Yosuke looked at Yu through the mirror. "Please partner… I want you to touch me more so much that I can't contain myself. I want you to fuck me hard and good and then make me come all over this mirror" Yosuke bit his lip. Just the thought of Yu doing that stuff was making him even more aroused. "That's better" Yu began with slow teasing strokes winding up Yosuke even more but slowly began to pick up the pace. He could see Yosuke bright red face in the mirror and all the lewd sounds he was making was turning him on. He slipped open the other apartment slowly removing the tail that filled Yosuke. "Looks like your already nice and wet here, did you do it yourself in my bathroom" Yu asked and Yosuke could only nod. "You dirty boy" Yu then slipped his penis in slowly. Yosuke gasped out but since the tail had been keeping him wide it didn't take long to get used to Yu's length. They both rocked with each other, moaning in union as Yu pounded harder and harded into Yosuke. Yosuke could see the predatory face in the mirror however it still looked kind. He was so lucky to have someone as caring as Yu and that when Yosuke came. Yu followed not long after and they both had to catch there breathe before talking again. Yu wrapped up next to Yosuke. "Maybe we should keep the collar that way everyone would know you belong to me. Property of Yu Narukami" Yosuke whacked a pillow over him but felt better. Yu would accept him no matter what. He needed to stop worrying about every little thing. Afterall Yu was still here. "Thank you that really was the best birthday present".

They both got cleaned up and in their Pyjamas feeling a lot cleaner than they had an hour ago. Yosuke slid onto the couch moving up to Yu. He rested his head on Yu's shoulder and Yu began to stroke his hair. "Yosuke I was thinking of telling certain people about our relationship" Yosuke looked up shocked. "I mean I don't want to lead Rise on. I want to tell her the real reason why she doesn't have a chance and well there our friends. I want them to know we are dating." Yosuke nodded slowly. "I guess it's not fair to keep them in the dark but I'm scared" Yosuke grabbed Yu's arm locking his own around him. "It will be alright. I'll be right next to you. We are in this together" Yu kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and Yosuke smiled. "Okay we shall tell them by the way you said there was something to tell me when I came over what was it" Yosuke inquired. " I will tell you later we are both tired for now and need some rest" Yosuke nodded "I can agree to that".

 _I managed to write this in one ago so I'm actually impressed with myself. I did have to tweak some early stories as it revealed that some of the IT already knew about Yosuke and Yu hopefully it makes a bit more sense. though the story is more about Yosuke learning to accept himself so it doesn't really matter if the IT know. I was surprised how much I put in this chapter considering this part of the story was meant to be a smutty filller to set up the next story, I actually really like this set up and probably one of my favourite parts to write. Hopefully my writing has improved a bit as well *Fingers Crossed* Anyway on to the next part. What does Yu have to tell Yosuke ?_


	4. Birthday Fun Sunday

The morning light pierced through the curtains awakening Yu. He squinted his eyes not ready for the morning light however one look to his right revealed Yosuke sleeping soundly wrapped up around Yu and suddenly the light seemed appropriate. Yu could just lie like this forever with Yosuke in his arms. It was a nice thought however all his friends would be heading back to Inaba today so he promised to see them off the station. "Yosuke, Yosuke wakeup" Yu fiddled with Yosuke's bangs till Yosuke finally had woke up despite yawning and still very much ready to go back to sleep"Dude it's too early" Yosuke rolled over and stretched out his body across Yu's bed. "We have to go and see the others remember unlike you they got the early train back" Yosuke grinned. Most of the team wanted to get the train back because it meant they would have plenty of time to rest however Yosuke would much rather have that time alone with Yu so had picked the latest train back.

As soon as both boys had made themselves presentable they made their way to the train where all their friends had gathered. "I'm going to miss you all, Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me" Yu just smiled gratefully whilst each of his friends smiled back apart from Rise who seemed strangely quiet. "Sensei come back beary soon" Teddie whined giving Yu a massive hug. "Yeah we have more training to do" Chie declared holding her fists up passionately. Yukiko just gave a small smile and wished him well. "Come on guys we won't get a seat otherwise" Rise grabbed Chie's hand and pulled her on the train as Yukiko and Teddie followed, leaving Kanji and Naoto left to board the train. "It's good meetin up with you again Senpai" Kanji said in his usual gruff voice but there was kindness behind his words. " Please keep an eye out for Rise. I think she took the rejection harder than I thought" Yu said. It had been bothering him since Rise had ignoring him and not even glancing in his direction. "Maybe if you tell Rise the truth it will make it easier for her" Naoto suggested. Yu nodded. They just had to wait till graduation day then Yu would tell everyone about him and Yosuke. "Anyway we must be off before the others cause chaos again" Naoto and Kanji boarded the train and both Yu and Yosuke watched as the train left waving goodbye to their friends. "So it looks like we have the whole day together huh. What shall we do in this big city of possibilities?" Yosuke asked admiring the business off the station which he was not used to due to Inaba being so quiet. Yu smiled as he knew exactly what he wanted to do. "Yosuke Hanamura will you accompy me on a date?" Yu asked which caused Yosuke to burst out laughing. "Dude what the hell. You sounded so weird but sure I think I would love that" Yosuke winked and Yu felt his heart flutter. How was Yosuke so cute? "Well then I suggest you come with me" Yu held his hand out and Yosuke looked at him hesitantly. "I'm sorry was that too much?" Yu asked worried that he had upset Yosuke but Yosuke just shook his head. "No it's me sorry I just not used to well other people knowing. I guess I'm still worried what people think" Yosuke sighed hating himself for still being held back by these thoughts but Yu gave a patient smile. "It's unlikely we will bump into anyone we know here but even so we can take it at your pace" Yu began walking when he felt someone tug his hand. " I.. I want to" Yosuke blushed furiously and Yu felt like a spark had just flown through his body. "Let's go" Yu said leading the way happily and Yosuke following right next to him.

Yu and Yosuke explored what the city had to offer from small cute cafes to big shopping centres. The city brought all the memories back to Yosuke who looked around fondly. " Man I miss being in the city. I mean I got used to Inaba but you know it's not the same" Yosuke was fascinated by every little thing which made Yu grin after all Yosuke looked so cute like that "I know this place that does amazing food and are well known for their music choices if you want to check it out" Yu asked. This was his last day to ask and well he wanted to make sure Yosuke was comfortable and enjoying himself. "Sounds good to me partner lead the way" Yosuke replied. Yu led the way down the busy streets that were bustling with people of all ages going about their daily lives. Yosuke could only wonder where this café was as Yu had led them down a side street that just looked empty but sure enough there was one shop at the very end still looking alive. "This is the place" Yu said and Yosuke looked impressed. "Wow I never thought I would find something like this out here" The café in question had very basic furniture. It wasn't anything fancy or over the top but it was designed with the intention of looking like some sort of concert hall. There was even a stage at the back of the café with speakers and microphones set up. The whole place had a very musically feel to it. Yu and Yosuke picked a spot away from most of the other customers and placed their orders with a very friendly waitress. "This place is so awesome. It even plays decent songs like this is my kind of place" Yosuke grinned admiring the décor. "It's a shame I don't live in the city or I would be here every day" Yosuke sighed. Yu knew it was now or never. "Actually I wanted to talk about that. Soon we will both be going to University right. I was wondering well.. How do I say this ummm do you want to live here in the city with me" Yu took a deep breath and allowed himself to try and calm down. It wasn't that hard of a question after all but the fear of rejection was still present. "Hell yeah" Yosuke burst out causing the other customers to give him glaring looks. Yu laughed as Yosuke sat back down blushing slightly. "I mean I think it would be a great idea, I mean if I'm not gonna be too much of a bother" Yosuke looked down at the floor but Yu grabbed his hand. "Yosuke you are never a bother to me. I want to live with you and maybe try out that maid's outfit Teddie brought" Yu grinned and Yosuke blushed. "Partner you're such a pervert" He exclaimed but Yu just laughed.

Soon enough there time together came to an end and Yu escorted Yosuke back to the station. "I wish I could have stayed longer" Yosuke sighed. "I'll be coming up to Inaba in a few weeks then we will be together all the time" Yu smiled and this caused Yosuke to smile too. "Yeah but it's just so long away" Yosuke moaned. Yu pulled him into a hug not wanting to let go. "I'm going to miss you loads but I'll always be with you and I'll be up as soon as I can" Yu grinned and Yosuke blushed. "You come out with the cheesiest lines sometimes." Yosuke looked embarrassed but let himself be hugged by Yu. The train pulled up on the station and both the boys sighed. "Well see you soon Partner" Yosuke picked up his bag and boarded the train, picking a window seat so he could still see Yu. Yu waved at Yosuke as the train left the station feeling sad as it did but now he had something to look forward to. The future with Yosuke that awaited him and if that didn't make him happy nothing else would.

 _Woo another chapter finished! The next arc is going to be about Yu and Yosuke telling people about their relationship so prepare for some angst :O. This is going to be labelled as a new story so if you wanna know what happens next look out for another story :)_


End file.
